Un día normal
by Strach
Summary: Johnny y Jack comenzaron una amistad que en el transcurso de esta se va transformando en algo más. Una mini serie de drabbles en un día cualquiera.
1. Día 1

**.**

 **Atracción.**

Estaba nervioso y no sabía la razón, es decir, llevaban tiempo viéndose, acostumbraban a bromear, en realidad Johnny lo hacía, y pasarla bien un rato, entonces ¿por qué se sentía así?

Le gustaba que Johnny hablara de cosas tan casuales que las hiciese parecer situaciones extremadamente divertidas, por ello, y, sobre todo, le gustaba que pasaran mucho tiempo hablando de trivialidades, pues ambos terminaban siempre riendo.

A veces Jack se sentía mal, estaba comenzando a ver de una forma (para su punto de vista), inapropiada a su amigo, sentía que lo estaba traicionando, pero no podía evitarlo, mientras Johnny hablaba, Jack lo miraba cuidadosamente sin perderse ningún detalle de lo que hacía o decía…

Sonrió mientras apretaba sus manos, la sensación extraña en su estómago se presentaba de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas volvían a ser de un tono rosa pálido, tenía una mirada tierna en su rostro.

Cuando Jack dejaba del lado esa pequeña molestia de culpa, Johnny siempre tenía un espacio en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Piropo**

-Y dime… ¿Así que te gustan las espadas?... – Después de encontrarle un posible doble sentido a esto, se golpeó la frente, no podía llegar e intentar decirle aquello a el inocente samurái, un piropo no iniciaba de aquella forma.

Johnny practicaba algunos diálogos frente a su espejo, así podía darse cuenta de estar diciendo lo adecuado o ser lo suficientemente inapropiado para controlar un mínimo la cantidad de cosas que le decía a Jack, aunque este se terminara riendo.

Johnny pensó que tenía que ser más delicado cuando se trataba de Jack, sí querías comenzar a ganárselo, tendría que ser por un piropo, pero no uno de sus acostumbrados al estilo Johnny, no, tendría que ser uno muy suave, como Jack.

Pensó en diversas cosas que se relacionaran con el samurái, pero todo lo que le venía a la mente eran espadas. Hasta que pensar con más calma le hizo acordar en la tierna sonrisa de Jack.

Quedó completamente embobado, casi hipnotizado al imaginárselo. Se sacudió la cabeza y cuando se miró una vez más al espejo, su cara tenía un fuerte rojo carmín.

Si quería hacerle un piropo a Jack, primero tendría que poder hablar frente a él sin trabarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lindo.**

Jack era puntual, había llegado al parque al menos 30 minutos antes de lo acordado, para él no era una molestia tener que esperar a Johnny quien solía llegar mucho más tarde, aunque últimamente no lo hacía esperar mucho, de todas formas, a Jack le gustaba estar sentado tranquilamente en las bancas y observar todo tipo de detalles, desde las personas que pasaban, hasta los árboles que lo rodeaban.

Creyó escuchar la voz de Johnny, justo era él, con una brillante y alegre sonrisa, caminaba directo hacia Jack. En ese momento pasaron de frente, un grupo de chicas, iban vestidas de una forma muy llamativa, todas eran "señoritas" atractivas, lo bastante lindas para llamar la atención de cualquiera.

En ese momento Jack se cohibió, no por la presencia de aquellas mujeres si no que un pensamiento lo hizo ponerse inseguro, "Johnny preferiría ir tras ellas, ¿no?, es decir, sólo mírate y míralas a ellas, a él le gustan ese tipo de mujeres".

Jack bajó la cabeza, no recordaba haberse sentido tan inseguro consigo mismo, pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo subir la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa amigo? ¡¿Te duele el estómago?! - Johnny lo miró atento.

Jack sonrió, Johnny ni siquiera le había prestado atención al grupo de mujeres junto a ellos. Ahora se sentía muy tonto.

-Gracias – Fue lo único que pudo decir, e inmediatamente se tapó la boca al reír delicadamente viendo una divertida cara de desconcierto de su amigo.

Jack a veces podía ser inseguro, pero también podía ser muy lindo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Despedida.**

Se estaba haciendo tarde, ese día había llegado a su fin y comenzaba a anochecer. Los dos tenían que tomar caminos distintos y por más que Johnny intentó convencer a Jack de acompañarlo, este le insistió en que no era necesario.

Finalmente había llegado el momento de despedirse.

-Sí bueno… fue muy divertido, hombre. Hay que salir juntos más seguido. – Johnny se rascó la nuca.

-Me encantaría que estuviésemos más tiempo juntos. – Jack le sonrió.

-Entonces me voy por aquí, y tú te irás por allá… - Hacía señales a todas las direcciones.

Hubo un momento en silenció y los dos comenzaron a reír. Cuando callaron se quedaron viendo unos segundos, Johnny se movió casi por impulso, era ahora o nunca.

Se acercó en un movimiento, rápidamente beso la mejilla de Jack.

-Nos vemos Jack. – Johnny le sonrió, se giró rápidamente y casi se fue corriendo.

Jack lo vio irse, estaba estático e inconscientemente llevó la mano a su mejilla. Estaba muy muy avergonzado, pero también estaba muy feliz.


	2. Día 1-2

**Antes de iniciar, soy nueva e Fanfiction, bueno, así que no tengo idea de cómo usarlo correctamente.**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que leen este Fic y a las que comentan, de verdad, muchas gracias.**

 **.. .. ..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **... ... ...**

 **Presentimiento.**

¿Qué clase de mujeres serían el tipo ideal para su hijo?, a veces una madre se empieza a cuestionar este tipo de cosas, Bunny lo hizo esa tarde.

No quería ser entrometida, pero había estado observando un cambio radical en la actitud de su hijo, le llamaba mucho la atención pues de vez en cuando lo veía muy concentrado, y esto le asustó al principio.

Descartó todas las ideas descabelladamente alocadas que imaginó en esos instantes, sólo quedaba una opción, su hijo estaba enamorado, pero no se trataba de ninguna mujer cualquiera, no señor, al parecer esta tenía que ser una mujer hermosa.

Como ese día Jhonny había salido, pensó que posiblemente su hijo se estuviese encontrado con aquella chica, esto le provocó una risita divertida.

Claro que en esos momentos no se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez a su hijo una mujer hermosa no era quien estaba llamando su atención, no se imaginaba que "esa mujer", vestía de blanco y sabía artes marciales… Ah, y es un noble y lindo hombre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal.**

Un beso en una despedida es normal, besar a alguien es normal, besar a un chico es normal, besar a Jack es nor… ¿Eso era normal?

Paró un momento, hace unos segundos atrás, como si su alma estuviese escapando, parecía como si Johnny corriese detrás de esta. Su mente estaba en blanco.

Al detenerse tomó aire e inmediatamente hizo un gesto de victoria, por fin lo había hecho, no es como si llevase una vida planeándolo, pero las ganas que tenía de besar a Jack aunque no fuese en la boca valían la pena la espera. Disfrutó uno buen rato su logro y de qué manera, aunque, justo antes de ponerse a bailar se quedó pensando en si había hecho lo correcto.

Se agobió por un buen rato, esta vez caminaba exclamando en voz alta si había hecho o no algo normal, pero no hizo falta más tiempo para pensarlo demasiado. ¡Claro que había hecho algo normal!, darle un pequeño beso a la persona que más te gusta es algo que se tiene que hacer.

Y enseguida su característico ánimo volvió, junto con su divertida forma de festejar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Respuesta.**

¿Cómo se devuelve un buen gesto?, Jack se hizo la pregunta.

No era alguien quién sólo pensaba en cosas materiales, pero sentía la necesidad de devolver ese cariñoso gesto que Johnny había tenido con él.

Pensó en distintas maneras de hacer algo que hiciera feliz a Johnny, pero, ¿qué podía ser?, y más cuando el ya mencionado estaba de buen humor todo el tiempo. La respuesta no era fácil, si quería agradecerle algo tan preciado y valioso, tendría que ser con la misma moneda…

-¡Con la misma moneda! Sólo tengo que bes… – Exclamó entusiasmado Jack, y justo después comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Había encontrado la solución a su pregunta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Confirmación** **.**

Bunny caminaba en dirección a su hogar, quería llegar en cuanto antes para cocinar una nueva receta que recientemente había visto, así que apresuró su paso. Ya era tarde y ese día Johnny había salido, así que deseaba llegar antes que él.

Aun faltándole un rato para llegar a su casa, se puso a observar el paisaje a su alrededor y ahí lo vio, sin embargo, pasó tan rápido que lo último que distinguió correctamente fue ver a su hijo salir corriendo de la escena, claro que se trataba de Johnny no había duda, le acababa de dar un beso en la mejilla a otro muchacho.

Bunny curiosa, observó la cara del chico que se había quedado casi congelado y en cuanto no hubo rastro de Johnny el otro chico se sonrojó y tímidamente colocó su mano en la mejilla esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

La mujer sonrió y dio media vuelta, podía tomar otro camino.

-Así que se trataba de eso, eh…- Rió otra vez. -¡Bien hecho hijo! Se ve que es un buen chico.

Ese día no esperaba confirmar sus sospechas, ahora estaba más tranquila pues su hijo parecía haber encontrado a alguien muy importante.


	3. Día 2

Perdón por la espera, estaba enferma y en cama a´si que sólo resucité para publicar este capítulo.

por cierto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, leo cada uno de ellos.

... ... ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Consejo.**

-¿Desde cuándo es que lees tanto, Johnny? – Se acercó su mamá con un aire curioso.

-Se trata de algo muy importante. – Dijo sin despegar su mirada del libro que sostenía, uno de tantos de la montaña.

Se veía tan extraño a los ojos de Bunny con un montón de libros alrededor de él, sin embargo, enseguida comprendió de qué se trataba.

-Entonces…, ¿es **alguien?**

-¿Alguien? – Johnny dejó por un momento el libro y volteó, la miró extrañado entrecerrando sus ojos. Su mamá sabía algo.

\- Verás hijo, te he visto muy cambiado estos días así que pensé que a lo mejor alguien está rondando por tu mente… ¿no será que estás…?

-¡Má, vamos!, no es nada de eso. -Se avergonzó.

-Bueno, entonces no creo que sirva de algo escuchar los sabios consejos de tu madre. – Se dio la vuelta, pero justo un segundo después Johnny la llamó.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡No, sí, no! – sacudió su cabeza. - A lo que me refiero es que… Bueno, se trata del problema de un amigo. – dudó unos momentos. - verás, él está… Le gusta una persona que se ha vuelto cercana a él, pero no sabe cómo decírselo y quiero saber qué hacer… ¡para contárselo, claro!

La mamá de Johnny sonrió.

-Pues dile a tu amigo que vaya y le robe el corazón a esa persona lo antes posible porque alguien más lo puede hacer, no necesita leer un tonto manual para ello, sólo tiene que decir lo que siente y seguramente si es sincero va a ser correspondido.

Johnny se quedó comprendiendo las palabras de su mamá unos segundos y abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido.

-¡Eso es, má! ¡gracias! – Exclamó, chocando el lado de su puño cerrado contra su otra mano.

Su mamá le dedicó una última y animada risa. - ¡Hazlo Johnny! – pensó.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Conversación.**

"-¿Entonces… es un sí? "

"-Por supuesto, me encantaría."

"-¿Pero, no quisieras ir a algún otro lugar? Puedes escoger lo que tú quieras, amigo."

"-Donde tu elegiste está bien, seguro va a ser muy divertido. Cuando se trata de usted siempre me termino divirtiendo mucho, pasar el tiempo así es agradable."

"-¡Claro! Tú sólo prepárate para pasar un día genial con Johnny."

"Llegaré puntual, es una cita importante después de todo."

"-…"

"¡Eh! ¡Me refiero a que será genial, Johnny! No una cita, bueno, en realidad es una cita, pero, ya sabes, intento decir que…"

"Sí, seguro…"

"-…"

"-…"

"Yo…"

"Yo…"

"¡perdón!, continúa tú, Johnny"

"Nada, no es nada, sólo iba a despedirme, amigo"

"…Ya veo, si es así, nos vemos el sábado."

"Hasta el sábado, Jack."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Lluvia.**

Se quedaron de ver en el parque de siempre, caminarían y platicarían, después Johnny sugirió el boliche, finalmente, después de jugar irían a comer algo. Todo estaba muy bien planeado, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Era un día soleado, muy tranquilo, y a penas con viento, así que Jack decidió ponerse una playera blanca de algodón, y unos pantalones cómodos.

Ese día Jack llegó temprano, incluso, sorprendentemente Johnny también. Al verse se sonrieron y saludaron, como siempre, y al iniciar su plática algo les estaba haciendo ponerse nerviosos y varias veces se trabaron, pero al ir pasando el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando e incluso se reían de su aparente e "inexplicable" nerviosismo.

Pronto entre plática y plática se les fue el tiempo, sin embargo, estaban tan atentos en su conversación que no habían notado el cambio tan drástico del clima hasta que el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente y el cielo se nublo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado charlando?

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos Johnny, seguro va a comenzar a llover- Comentó Jack.

Y unos minutos después en efecto, comenzó la llovizna.

-Amigo, qué loco, ahora por favor di que seré millonario. – Comentó Johnny.

Jack rio tras el comentario.

Antes de que la lluvia los alcanzara más fuerte, salieron con prisa del lugar.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero ese día, posiblemente la lluvia estaba de su lado.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Chaqueta**.

No les dio tiempo de llegar al siguiente lugar pues la lluvia se había vuelto demasiado fuerte.

Aun corriendo, notaron que había una parada de autobús vacía así que se metieron ahí a esperar que la lluvia cesara un poco.

Los dos estaban empapados, más Jack, pues el sólo tenía su camisa en cambio Johnny traía consigo una chaqueta negra a la que le resbalaron las gotas de lluvia.

-Sí que nos tomó por sorpresa, ¿no? Y eso que el día estaba tan tranquilo. – habló Jack.

Johnny volteó a verlo y Jack estaba temblando, tenía sus manos abrazando sus antebrazos. Su camisa blanca estaba totalmente mojada, incluso le escurría una que otra gota.

-¡Oye! – Se quitó rápidamente su chaqueta y se la dio. - ¡Toma!

Jack lo observo e hizo un gesto de negación con su mano.

-No Johnny, hace mucho frio, no quiero que te enfer… - No terminó pues sintió como el otro le ponía la chaqueta.

-Esto no es nada Jack, ¡Sólo mira estos músculos! - Le pasó su brazo por los hombros.

-En serio, estoy bien Johnny…

Sintió como este lo jalaba contra su pecho.

-Hombre, hace mucho frío y estás empapado, al menos yo tengo mi camisa seca. No te preocupes, en cuento pare la lluvia iremos por algo de ropa seca.

Jack asintió y enseguida escondió la cabeza entre el pecho de Johnny.

Los brazos de Johnny eran lo suficientemente grandes y fuertes para abrazarlo por completo y mantenerlo cómodo.

Se sentía confortable, incluso si no hubiese tenido la chaqueta puesta, siendo abrazado de esa forma, Jack hubiera ignorado el frío por completo. En estos momentos ya lo había hecho.


	4. Día 2-2

Boliche.

La lluvia calmó, Jack tenía puesta la chaqueta que Johnny le había puesto y se había quitado su mojada camisa. Decidieron que seguirían con el plan del boliche pues unas simples gotas no le iban a arruinar el día.

Entraron al boliche y pidieron unas bebidas calientes, y un par de zapatos. Tomaron sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron a Jugar.

-¡Inténtalo amigo!- le decía Johnny dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Mejor tú y yo veo, no sé cómo hacerlo… - Hablaba Jack insistente.

-Está bien, sólo observa al maestro Johnny, pero luego lo harás tú.

-Está bien Johnny- Asintió alegremente.

Se dirigió frente a la pista mientras Jack daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

Tomó la bola, concentró toda su atención en los pinos, tomó fuerza y la dejó ir hacía la dirección que creía correcta. Falló, la bola tomó una dirección completamente distinta ignorando todos los pinos.

Johnny volteó a ver a Jack alzando los hombros con una risa nerviosa, este le dedico una risita y se paró, caminando en esa dirección.

-Supongo que me toca… - Tomó la bola, pero esta era demasiado pesada. No pensó que fuera tan densa. - Veamos… ¿Así que tengo que tirarlos todos?

Johnny se acercó y comenzó a indicarle cómo tenía que hacerlo para no lastimarse.

-Hazlo un poco más lejos de esta línea

-¿Así está bien?

-Un poco más lejos, aquí. – Lo tomó de la cintura y lo movió, pasó sus brazos por la espada de Jack y le acomodó correctamente la posición de las manos.

Al sentir esto, Jack dejó ir la bola apenado y volteó a ver a Johnny quien también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se quedaron viendo unos segundos, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por una campana que sonó fuertemente. Todos los pinos habían sido derribados.

Se volvieron a ver y comenzaron a reírse.

Había sido una partida interesante.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Niño.

Habían acabado de jugar, o al menos lo intentaron, al parecer habían tenido uno de los peores record del día, por no decir el peor, pero se habían divertido mucho.

Johnny había ido a dejar los zapatos, mientras tanto Jack lo esperaba sentado en unas banas frente a una máquina de sodas.

Un niño pequeño llegó y se sentó al lado del hombre, Jack lo observó de reojo, el niño le devolvió la vista y le sonrió.

-¿También espera a su papá, señor? – Jack rió.

-No pequeño, espero a otra persona.

-¿A otra persona?- Le miró extrañado- ¡Ah ya entiendo! Está en una cita, ¿verdad?

La cara de Jack se puso completamente roja.

-¡No, es… es un.. un amigo! - Dijo moviendo las manos en señal de negación.

-¿Por qué está tan nervioso, señor? Mi hermano se pone igual cuando le pregunto de su amiga.

-Es que no se trata de una…

-Pero si se trata de novios entonces es una cita…

Jack pensó en la palabra, "novios", no, eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Jack simplemente era su amigo.

-Mi hermano es un tonto, pero su novia lo quiere mucho. Seguramente su novia también lo quiere mucho, señor.

Jack lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡Ah, mi papá me llama! Hasta luego señor- Corrió en dirección a el hombre.

Johnny volvió casi al mismo tiempo que el niño se había ido.

-Vámonos Jack – Este se paró.

Mientras caminaban Jack observó de soslayo a Johnny, tenía un regalo que darle y ese iba a ser el día en que se lo diera.

Quién diría que hablar durante unos instantes con un niño pequeño le iba a dar tanta seguridad.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Discusión.

-La lluvia paró, será mejor que me apresure antes de que comience a llover otra vez.

-Sí, no quiero que te enfermes, amigo.

Jack comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta para entregársela a Johnny.

-¡No, no, no! Quédatela, me la das después. Amigo, estás loco, hace frío. – Dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Pero es que, es tuya, hace frío y no llevas nada puesto, tampoco quiero que te enfermes. -Dijo acercándose a Johnny

-¿Qué frío? ¡Yo no siento nada de eso!

-Johnny, estás temblando…

-Es tu imaginación.

-¡Póntela!

-¡Póntela tú!

-¡Johnny!

-¡Jack!

Los dos se miraron.

-Johnny, eres una persona muy atenta conmigo y hoy hiciste muchas cosas por mí, déjame hacer algo por ti, por favor. – Habló mientras se acercaba lentamente. No quería hacer que Johnny se tomara más molestias con él y dejarse puesta la chamarra le hacía sentirse abusivo.

-Pero… - Contestó Johnny quedando embobado observando la cara de Jack

Jack le entregó con una sonrisa la chaqueta mientras que Johnny la recibió casi por inercia.

Entre ellos dos no había discusiones más grandes que pensar por el bien del otro. ¿O sí?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Culpa.

Se despidieron por segunda ocasión.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo por última vez, se observaron por unos segundos.

-¿Pasa algo Jack? – Le había llamado por su nombre, lo cual denotaba preocupación.

-Lo que pasa es que… es…

-¿Qué pasa, amigo?

-Lo que pasa es que tú… tengo que darte un regalo.

-¡No es necesario nada de eso! Todo lo que hago es para que nos divirtamos, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo.

-De verdad lo quiero hacer, así que cierra los ojos, ¡Prométeme que no vas a mirar!

Johnny dudó unos momentos pues él no sentía que Jack le debiera nada, pero decidió cerrar lo ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que sintiera un pequeño y dulce peso sobre sus labios, casi tan liviano que, de no haber sentido la respiración del otro en su cara, no se habría dado cuenta jamás de que estaba siendo besado. A penas era un ligero toque en los labios.

Johnny supo de qué se trataba, tenía días que deseaba besar a Jack, pero nunca se imaginó que este fuese el que diera el primer paso, por eso decidió abrió la boca lo cual hizo que entre los dos se hiciera un beso más profundo, sin embargo, esto tomó por sorpresa a Jack quien inmediatamente se quitó, totalmente avergonzado.

-Jack, estás…- A penas dijo Johnny mientras abría los ojos y se dio cuenta que Jack tenía un rostro de culpa.

-Lo siento Johnny, yo…

-No te preoc… ¡Jack! – Johnny lo llamó pues este casi salió corriendo diciéndole una vez más que lo sentía y que no había querido molestarlo.

No se sentía culpable por el beso, más bien se sentía egoísta, y esto le provocó vergüenza y enojo.

En estos momentos Johnny corría detrás de Jack tratando de detenerlo.


	5. Día 3

Carrera.

Lo único que Johnny podía ver era la espalda del rápido Jack quien al parecer no cedía a las palabras lanzadas casi a gritos. Y al parecer el "¡Jack, en serio hombre, ya detente! Estamos corriendo en círculos" era contraproducente porque mientras más lo gritaba, más rápido corría el asustado Jack.

-¡Sólo quiero hablar contigo!- Escuchaba Jack.

-¡No Johnny, por favor, déjame solo! – Recibía como contestación una y otra vez, Johnny.

-¡Al menos deja de correr!

-¡Deja de perseguirme!

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Entonces yo no dejaré de correr!

Y la escena siguió y siguió por varias calles más.

Sin embargo, de repente Johnny se detuvo, se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Las personas solían dudar totalmente de él, y de las cosas que pudiese planear, pero esta situación ameritaba ponerse serio.

Estaba decidido a terminar esa carrera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atrapado.

Jack volteó para asegurarse que Johnny ya no lo perseguía, y comprobó que así era, ya no lo hacía. Aunque algo en esa escena no cuadraba y es que si bien, Johnny estaba totalmente quieto, la expresión en el rostro que cargaba era una que Jack nunca había visto. Tenía una evidente mueca de seriedad.

Esto le sorprendió a Jack pues nunca imagino ver tal expresión en la cara de su amigo. Y esto le hizo parar lentamente su carrera. De alguna forma se sentía culpable por aquél beso pues no había sido con el consentimiento de Johnny y podía jurar que la manera en que su amigo lo miraba era por eso.

Ahora Jack estaba seguro de que Johnny lo odiaba y le pediría que no volviesen a verse, sí, seguro eso pasaría. Y con estos pensamientos en mente, Jack se encaminó a donde estaba Johnny, a quien ni siquiera podía ver directamente a la cara.

Ya cuando estuvo a unos pasos de su amigo, Jack paró manteniendo la cabeza agachada. Como notó que Johnny no le decía nada, decidió hablar.

-Johnny, perdón por haber hecho algo tan imprudente. No era mi intención… yo…. es decir, yo no quería molest…

En ese momento fue interrumpido, pues Johnny lo jaló hacia él y lo aprisionó sin hacerle daño, con sus fuertes brazos.

-Te atrapé Jack.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alterando el orden público.

Los dos estaban parados abrazándose.

-Johnny, pensé que tú estabas…

-¿Enojado contigo?, ¿cómo es que llegas a esas conclusiones, amigo?

Jack estaba totalmente apenado y ahora se sentía como un tonto. No podía creer que hace unos momentos atrás estaba corriendo como loco pensando que Johnny pudiese estar molesto con él.

-Es que Johnny, yo te… - sintió vergüenza. - yo te besé, ¿de verdad no te molesta?

Este pensó bien su respuesta y después la dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Para nada hombre, por favor, hazlo cuando tú quieras… - Se apenó al decir esto, aunque la verdad era que justo eso era lo que quería y no había nada malo en ello.

Es decir, sí, Jack era un hombre y a estas alturas Johnny estaba completamente seguro de la forma en que le gustaba su amigo. Y sin darse cuenta, ahora lo veía completamente embobado, estaban muy cerca.

Las personas que pasaban veían la escena, la mayoría con mucha curiosidad.

-¡Mira mamá! ¡Le va a pedir que se case con él! - un niño pequeño que pasaba lo gritó y casi todo el que estaba alrededor lo escuchó.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a ambos lo cual hizo que salieron del "trance" y voltearon a ver para darse cuenta que casi todo el mundo los veía, algunas personas encantadas, otras estupefactas y unas pocas enamoradas de la escena tan inusual.

Los dos se apenaron y sonrieron. Jack se tapó el rostro y Johnny se rascaba la nuca.

-Johnny, y si…

-¿Nos vamos de aquí?, ni preguntes Jack.

Volvieron a salir corriendo y esta vez Johnny agarraba a Jack de la mano.

Sin querer habían alterado un poco el orden público, para bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nariz.

Llegaron a un parque cercano y se detuvieron de inmediato.

Ya que habían salido corriendo lo más rápido que podían, ahora les faltaba el aliento.

Se recuperaron y tomaron aire más calmados.

Se vieron. Comenzaron a carcajearse.

La absurda situación por la que habían pasado les dio muchísima risa y ahora no podían parar, sin embargo, poco a poco fueron calmándose y lo que hace unos segundos había sido un momento de mucha risa, se había tornado en un momento de silencio.

Casi por inercia se acercaron lentamente, cerrando los ojos cuanto más estaban juntos.

Más y más juntos.

Cuando hubieron cerrado completamente sus ojos más que preparados para darse un beso.

Chocaron sus narices.


	6. Un Día (FINAL)

**Hola.**

 **Sólo quiero darles las gracias por haber seguido la historia y no perder las esperanzas en que iba a actualizar. (lol)**

 **De verdad muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y darse un tiempo para visitar y leer el fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado y que disfruten mucho esta parte final. La verdad es que ya quería terminarlo para que no se alargara demasiado.**

 **Oh, por cierto, al inicio mi intención no fue hacer lemon pero creo que por la espera, ustedes se lo merecen y además, ¿por qué no? Además, ya le cambié la clasificación.  
Me gustaría que comentaran qué les pareció en fic en general. Eso sería de mucha ayuda para mí. **

**En fin, disfruten.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Señora Bunny.**

-Aquí tienes Jack-. Bunny colocó la pequeña taza de té en las manos de Jack quien la recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La madre de Johnny se sentó a platicar con ellos en el sofá de la sala, de frente a la pareja. Por un pequeño momento les echo una mirada que la llenó de alegría. Por ese segundo pudo ver la mirada conectada de su hijo y el hombre que había traído a casa ya desde hace unos días presentándolo como "la persona que amo, mamá".

Los dos hombres se miraban entre frase y frase, no podían esconder dedicarse una sonrisa que simplemente les salía natural, evitar verse y no quedar embobados con una típica cara de enamorados. O al menos eso pensaba Bunny quien tranquila les miraba, feliz por ellos.

En pocos minutos la conversación avanzó y Jack hablaba sintiéndose muy cómodo pues en ningún momento se intimidó ante Bunny quien desde el primer día fue muy amable con él y lo trataba como un hijo. Él siempre se sentiría agradecido con ella.

Por un momento de descuido, Jack tomo ligeramente la taza logrando hacer esta se inclinará de más y que una pequeña parte del té se derramara en la blanca camisa que llevaba. En seguida Johnny tomó una servilleta e inconscientemente limpió a Jack para evitar que el calor del líquido le quemara. La colocó justo en la pierna de Jack.

Jack colocó su mano encima de la de Johnny y le agradeció.

Sin embargo, el pequeño momento se tornó bochornoso cuando se dio cuenta que su novio precisamente le estaba tocando una pierna. En seguida se separaron y aclararon las gargantas para minimizar la vergüenza, sin embargo la madre de Johnny quien se había dado cuenta de esto se animó a comentar acerca del tema:

-Me alegro que ustedes se amen de esa forma.- y soltó una risa de lo más tranquila, observando a sus muchachos.

-¡Mamá!-. Gritó Johnny con el típico tono de hombre siendo avergonzado.

Jack no sabía ni dónde meter la cara. Tenía el rostro tan rojo que la señora Bunny creyó poder poner a coser un huevo en su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Indecentes.**

Jack.

Lo veía, desde hace tiempo lo veía de esa forma incluso antes de que comenzaran a ser pareja y no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello.

A veces iban de nuevo a la lavandería donde se habían conocido, sin embargo había algo más que ocupaba su mente además de la plática que se hacían como amigos y ahora, novios.

La imagen de Johnny en una bata con uno que otro músculo siendo expuesto a la vista de todos sin que este se diera cuenta, era algo que Jack no podía evitar observar. Y la situación "empeoró" cuando ya no sólo veía de reojo las partes desnudas, si no las que se marcaban aun cuando estaban cubiertas.

Tal vez era algo que él conocía como "deseo", pero no lo aceptaba porque él amaba a Johnny aun más allá de esa simple expresión y estaba dispuesto a olvidar esos "insanos" pensamientos que tenía. Porque a veces se sentía culpable.

Johnny.

Él lo observaba y vaya que lo hacía, es decir, los rasgos feroces y hasta letales pero finos de Jack le llamaban en extremo la atención, en especial esa delicada y casi imperceptible curva que se hacía al finalizar la cintura donde daba comienzo a la pierna, o esa otra que recorría el blanco y seguramente suave cuello hasta que bajaba conectándose al inicio del hombro, lo mataban.

Pero había una parte que simplemente lo fulminaba, una curva que Jack tenía y que no se comparaba a ninguna mujer que hubiese visto antes. Ésta iniciaba en la espalda baja de su amante, recorría en perfecta armonía con su cuerpo un perfecto par de redondos glúteos y terminaba en la parte justa. Esa parte en Jack le hacía desearlo.

Y ahí comenzaba el peligro.

Él nunca ni de broma de atrevería a tocar de manera inapropiada a Jack a menos que tuviese su consentimiento y sabía que su amante estaba lejos de tener pensamientos de ese tipo.

Pero esa tarde, en la casa de Jack sin haberlo planeado, los dos serían "Indecentes".

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Un día normal.**

Ese día que aparentaba ser normal, como cualquier otro, terminó con un plan por completo distinto.

En estos momentos estaban tan ocupados en mantener algo de cordura pues lo que había pasado antes de que llegasen a ese punto ya no tenía sentido, a lo mejor lo último que recordaban es que estaban juntos platicando cuando Jack invitó a pasar a Johnny a su casa y después todo fue borroso.

Había comenzado con un inquieto beso rogando por ser dado, después su intensidad aumento hasta que se perdieron en los brazos del otro.

De un modo llegaron al futón de Jack, donde permanecieron por un buen tiempo, agarrando al inicio de una forma sigilosa esas pequeñas partes del cuerpo que deseaban del otro, después se dejaron llevar por los primeros instintos de la inexperiencia.

Al inició el corazón anunciaba salírseles por la garganta, en especial a Jack quién estaba conmocionado por su comportamiento hasta que Johnny le hizo saber que estaba tan agitado y nervioso como él, pero que con mirarlo de la forma tan profunda como lo hizo, le dio a entender que lo cuidaría, que ambos se cuidarían.

Jack se entregó una vez más a los fuertes brazos del otro donde perdió el miedo, los dos lo hicieron y la vergüenza se fue minutos después una vez que comenzaron a frotar sus cuerpos para acariciar esas zonas donde sentían placer.

Johnny quedó por completo desnudo mientras que Jack permaneció con su kimono blanco aunque ya holgado en la parte superior que le dejaba a la vista los hombros totalmente al descubierto mientras que una parte de su torso aún permanecía cubierta. La parte inferior dejó de quedar en incertidumbre cuando Jhonny comenzó a explorar.

No mucho después Jack logró ver y sentir el vaivén de las manos de su amante moviéndose por debajo de la tela de su kimono, no pudo evitar gemir al sentir esa sensación que lo estaba quemando hasta que paró cuando un líquido blanco le machó su ropa y sus piernas. Supo entonces que no quería dejar a Johnny con todo el trabajo así que trató de hacer lo mismo, pero él ocupó su boca sin tener vergüenza alguna. Estaba feliz de poder complacerlo también.

Lo que de ahí siguió se dio con facilidad por la confianza que se tenían. Las piernas separadas y totalmente abiertas de Jack a merced de Johnny quien estaba sobre él listo para dar el paso más difícil. Cuando Jack estuvo cómodo le dedico una sonrisa dando por completo su consentimiento y lo siguiente que pasó fue un vaivén que, de lento pasó a ser cada vez más enérgico y profundo.

Johnny miraba a Jack quién tenía una expresión producto del dolor y satisfacción. Su cabello se había desatado desde hacía rato y había mechones largos que le caían por su enrojecido rostro, notó que su pecho se expendía y contraía cuando más rápido era.

No pudo evitar darle un beso.

Se podían sentir.

A esta sensación se referían cuando se deseaban, no sólo lo hacían de manera física, se deseaban todo, hasta el último rincón desde la carne para llegar a su esencia.

Finalmente sintieron una carga eléctrica recorriendo disco por disco de la columna vertebral hasta perderlos en la sensación. Cada uno apenas pudo reaccionar y advertir al contrario que estaba a punto de ceder y lo último que pasó fue ese choque que sintieron dejándolo salir en forma de gruñido o gemido.

Habían concluido.

Los dos cansados y respirando agitadamente se acomodaron cerca del otro.

Ninguno se había imaginado que esa tarde en un día normal, lo pasarían juntos de una manera tan efectiva para explorarse y conocer más de su amante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lavandería.**

Estaba segura que no recordaba desde cuando los veía juntos, parecían amigos, pero… cuando esos dos creían que nadie los veía, se acercaban de una forma muy sugerente y se susurraban cosas.

Es verdad que ella como una señora mayor encargada de una pequeña lavandería en medio de la ciudad veía muchas cosas, pero esos dos chicos siempre le resultaban curiosos. En cuanto entraban en el lugar el ambiente cambiaba, primero por ese muchacho amable con una cálida sonrisa, seguido del despistado chico rubio con lentes de sol. Curiosos sujetos, en serio.

Hasta llegó a pensar que sólo eran un par de chicos raros, pero amables al fin y al cabo que un día cuando se atascó una camisa en una de sus lavadoras, accedieron a ayudarla pues ese día no había nadie más que ellos. Así que aceptó su ayuda porque ella no tenía fuerza para jalar aquél trapo, ¿y en qué terminó todo? Increíblemente, con una lavadora aplastada, un rubio atascado entre otra lavadora y un chico de cabello negro totalmente preocupado que no paraba de disculparse y ayudar a su "amigo" a salir de aquél problema.

Lo que sorprendía a la anciana fue lo respetuosos que se comportaron después y dispuestos a pagar los daños. Pero ella tenía suficiente con no verlos por lo que restaba del día.

Una semana después los chicos volvieron con un pequeño pastel de disculpa que no fue de mucha ayuda pues la anciana era diabética y casi los lanza directo a la calle por la "broma".

Pero eran muchachos resistentes que persistieron y cada vez regresaban en forma de disculpa con alguna ocurrencia, hasta que un día la mujer cansada les preguntó el por qué la insistencia de aparecerse por ahí habiendo tantas lavanderías y hasta mejores.

La respuesta que dieron, conmovió a la anciana.

-Es aquí donde nosotros… nos conocimos…-. Dijo con un leve sonrojo pero muy seguro el muchacho que parecía el más racional de los dos. Evidentemente el que no era rubio.

La mujer los vio tan animados que no se resistió a perdonarlos y dejar que ocuparan los servicios de la lavandería. Después de todo, eran sólo un par de niños que sólo habían querido ayudar.

Tiempo después, la anciana tuvo que salir unos momentos pensando que al dejar la tienda sola no pasaría nada, además, de nuevo los únicos en el lugar eran los muchachos raros quienes estaban distraídos platicando como para darse cuenta que la señora saldría. Ella se fue y estuvo segura que no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando volvió de nuevo, pero en lugar de encontrase con su limpia lavandería sólo encontró dos muchachos dándose un tierno beso.

El primero en reaccionar fue el raro de pelo negro quién se quedó con los ojos totalmente abiertos y apenadísimo, mientras que el rubio de lentes oscuros se quedó de piedra. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la anciana dijera algo.

-Niños, igual ya lo sabía. Son un par de raros, pero amables.

Johnny y Jack salieron de su trance ya menos apenados, se miraron confundidos y cuando regresaron la mirada a la señora esta les dedico una sonrisa, cosa que ellos le devolvieron.

-No excedan el tiempo, mocosos-. Dijo finalmente la abuela quien se fue a su lugar tranquila como si nada.

Ya cuando estuvo lejos Jack le dio un pequeño golpecito a Johnny en los pectorales.

-¡Te dije que nos iba a ver, Johnny!

-Hombre, yo no te mandé a ser tan irresistible.- le dijo para molestarlo.

Los dos rieron cómplices y regresaron a lavar su ropa.

Mientras que la anciana sólo pensaba que trabajar en una lavandería nunca había sido tan raro, lindo, pero raro.

.


End file.
